1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to security, and specifically to the use of mobile devices for neighborhood security monitoring and coordination.
2. Related Art
In the last decade, mobile devices of all kinds have proliferated all over the world. Some of them are small tiny cellular phones, others are more powerful and flexible smartphones, some are small electronic tablets and tiny netbooks, etc. All of these are very convenient to use.
The Internet is a very powerful communication means and quite often, the mobile devices available in the world can employ the Internet for communication. Most of them also employ the telecom networks (such as cellular networks) for communication. Some of the mobile devices can use both the Internet as well as the telecom networks for communications.
People using mobile devices such as mobile phones often find a camera embedded in the mobile phones and take pictures. Some of them are also capable of emailing these pictures to friends. Of late, some mobile devices have become capable of displaying digital videos and movies. Some of them are also able to capture small digital video clips.
Quite a few websites make it possible for a user to use his laptop or PC to upload photos to the websites. Such photos are typically uploaded to an album online and sometimes shared with friends. The YouTube service on the Internet makes it possible for a user to record a digital video and upload them from their laptop or personal computers to the YouTube server. Such videos can also be shared with friends.
There are currently no generally available means by which a group of people can collectively work together for a safe neighborhood, or currently participate in sharing information with their neighbors, or work together to keep neighborhoods safe. Neighborhood watch groups in some communities require people to keep an eye on things, call the police if there is a crime, call 911 in case of emergency. The use of technology is limited, and people make voice calls on cellular phones to sometimes keep in touch.
There are no easy to use methods by which all the people watching over their neighborhoods can share their observations with each other, especially if they have to make observations, talk about issues, warn each other, etc. There is no available solution currently in the market by which these neighborhood watch members in the community can share information about a local problem in their streets other than to walk around, knock on doors and talk to people.
Every day, people encounter situations calling upon them to be the eyes and ears of law enforcement. There is no easy way to do that other than calling 911 or the local police when there is an emergency. The neighborhood watch programs in different communities allow citizens to help in the fight against crime, but they are not equipped with the necessary tools and easy to use solutions that could make them effective. Neighborhood watch and other such programs provide an opportunity for communities to bond through service, but without sufficient technology deployment and easy and inexpensive tools, their efficacy is questionable at best.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it is clear that there is a need for an improved system and method that is capable of facilitating interactions between people who participate in neighborhood watch activities. There is a need for such members to share comments and observation regarding local issues.